


Close To

by Quarkitty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I am sorry jesus, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wait what's gonna happen with that finger, almost sweet, inappropriately affectionate ramsay, reek gets a little testy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarkitty/pseuds/Quarkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SEQUEL TO SALT.</p><p>Reek has proven to be a good dog to Ramsay, but his blood loss has left him lightheaded and desperate for help. Ramsay has some wine, some ideas, and a fear that he will lose his favorite pet. But more importantly, what is Ramsay going to do with the finger that he lopped off? Will God forgive me for writing this fic? Why am I such an awful person for liking this pairing?  FIND OUT MAYBE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tendervittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/gifts), [AeonDelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonDelirium/gifts).



 

_Close To_

Reek held it like it could reattach. Ramsay had cut off his finger, it was so fast that he could barely place the moment it went from part of Reek’s body to this pitiful piece of meat and bone. Reek’s whimpers grew louder, the dogs had woken up and joined in on the noise, barking and snarling through the kennel bars.

“Easy there, girls,” Ramsay tried to shush them. Such wild things. Tutting, Ramsay pocketed the knife and pressed a finger to Reek’s lips. His mouth was still oozing blood and spit, a gorgeous sight amongst the paleness of his skin.

“Your mouth is so warm and lovely, Reek. Full of wetness and you make the sweetest noises. You sound so delicious when you’re pain,” before Reek could react, Ramsay pressed his thick lips against his pet’s. He pushed his tongue into Reek’s mouth, tasting the blood and pushing around the holes in his mouth where his teeth used to be. He tasted like he stank—bitter and yeasty—but he tasted like _his_. Pulling away, Ramsay wiped the bridge of spit between their mouth’s on Reek’s face. “Do you want me to use your pretty finger on myself? Can’t do much with just a finger, can I?” Ramsay whispered, barely audible. Something in his voice shifted, and even Reek noticed. He was very still, on edge. The lilt in Ramsay's voice stank of kindness, but just nearly so. “But I want the bone, my sweet Reek. I can keep it next to your teeth.” Ramsay took the bloody hunk of flesh from him and stuffed it into his pocket.

His Reek did not answer, only cried harder and moaned with pain. His finger bled still, the poor thing would pass out from blood loss soon. Momentarily amused, Ramsay humored the thought of taking Reek while he was lightheaded and sick. _We must not kill our pets_ , he reminded himself, pushing the urge away. _Fucking him passed out might just end the fun, and then he’d have to start all over again and build a new Reek. But, could any Reek be as sweet and loyal as this one?_ He didn’t want to have to find out the answer.

“You’ve been a good dog, let me clean you and tend your wounds. We mustn’t have you passing out, hmm? That would be bad, yes it would be.” Ramsay offered a hand to Reek. “Come now, up. Grab it.” With minimal hesitation, Reek took his hand with his bloodied one.

“M’lord, I’m getting blood on you.”

Ramsay shook his head. “Never mind that. We have to clean you! And you have to eat the apple you earned, you need to replenish.”

“But m’lord. I’m filthy, I will get you dirty.”

“Shhh, shhh. Dogs don't mind being dirty, and you are a good mutt with crooked teeth and no tail.”

“But Master!” Reek tore his hand from Ramsay and cowered. “Please don’t hurt me. Please, I’m filth, I’m bloody filth. Please don’t punish me for getting blood on you! But I would deserve it, I would, for getting my Lord dirty. Reek would deserve to die,” He opened and closed his hands in pathetic flaps, eyes tightly closed.

Ramsay leaned over and hoisted Reek up by the waist. He stopped crying suddenly, his face contoured in a knot of confusion.

“Let us go, sweetling. You need a bath and some alcohol on that wound. What a messy one, tsssk. You’re bleeding like a common cow for slaughter. It must hurt. Doesn’t it?” Reek either nodded or shook his head, Ramsay could not see but he felt the motion. The poor thing trembled under his hands. He was so light, it didn’t take much effort to carry him out of the basement and up the stairs to the long hallway towards the bath. “I will fetch some warm water. Yes, warm, don’t widen your eyes like that. Stay here my Reek,” Ramsay pulled him in for another kiss, this time he was gentle and soft, just placing his mouth upon Reek’s cheek as gentle as the skin of a newborn dog. His creature made a noise, halfway between a murmur and a gargle. With a flicker of his eyelids, Reek's head arced back.

“I'm going to pass out, I'm going,” his words trailed off into slurred speech.

Ramsay Bolton glanced at Reek, hoisting him up further into his arms. His eyes were swimming in their sockets, tracing circles under his eyelids, moving in frantic loops. It was as if he was seeing his whole future at once, trying to focus one thing and failing. _What a helpless thing. He would die without me_ , Ramsay smirked.

“On second thought, you need rest first before a cleaning,” he traced a finger across Reek's skin. It was so cold, that for a moment his heart trotted.

“Please, my Lord Ramsay,” Reek's voice barely left his throat. “Reek needs rest.”

“Not forever, of course. I can't have my favorite dog sleeping forever.”

“No, never. Reek has to still play,” the words ran through cotton.

The washroom with the tub was to the left. Ramsay's sleeping quarters were to the right. Ramsay met the T in the hallway and tugged a curl of Reek's delicate hair, running it like thread through his fingers.

He went right.

* * *

The skin of wine smelled like tar and cherries. Ramsay took another swig and turned towards Reek's body in his bed. The poor animal flopped onto it, moaning, barely awake and barely alive. His hand was clotting, but the blood ran black in coagulated chunks. _He may lose that hand,_ Ramsay mused, slightly sad that his game of taking a finger a time may be over. _Would he even survive it after all_? Ramsay pushed back the thought and took another drink.

“I cannot lose you, Reek. You are my friend. I've trained you well enough.” Some of the wine threatened to come up in his throat, burning like frostbite. “No dog could suck my cock quite like that, you know that. You're special, not a man but not a dog.”

“Special, m'lord?” A trace of optimism flowed through Reek's creaking voice.

“Special, yes.” Reek sat up, the entire left side of his face was coated with blood, spit, and leftover cum from Ramsay's cock.

“You've placed me in you bed, m'lord. I don't belong here. This isn't a bed for, for—it's for, it's not for me. It's for men. Real men.” He curled in on himself, holding his toes, picking at the nails in staccato tics. Ramsay sat on the edge of his bed and pushed the skin of wine towards Reek, giving it a little shake. “No, no, that's for men, not for me. I could not. I could not drink from the same, I couldn't--”

Ramsay sneered. “Drink it. Do I need to help you, with my five fingers?” Reek paused, then nodded. He opened his mouth, still sticky and wet. Ramsay tilted the skin's opening towards his lips and let a bit dribble in. “Swallow.” The word was liquor to command. Reek swallowed, loud and exaggerated. Ramsay poured more in, this time he let Reek's mouth fill up. He swallowed it on it own, like a good pet learning a new trick. A third time, a fourth. Ramsay drained the rest of the wine into Reek's belly. “Do you feel it yet? No? You will. A strong recipe. Father says not to drink, that it dulls the mind and the senses. But I always say, there are some things made easier by a stomach full of fire.”

“Like what, m'lord?” Reek eased himself back into Ramsay's bed. _He will stink up the thing, it will smell of blood and piss for weeks_. No matter, Ramsay took a whiff. He hated to admit it himself, but the musk of a man often engorged him.

“Well. It dulls pain as well as senses. Your body can take more. You would not have screamed quite as loud as you did when I took your finger, or flayed the rest. It's valuable. But it also makes one foolhardy, not as quick. Slows you down, brain and body and all.” He leaned back onto the bed, arms behind his head. His breeches felt tight around his hips.

Reek nodded, rapt with attention. “That is interesting m'lord. What else?”

“I appreciate you trying to amuse me, my sweet Reek, but don't think I am stupid. You've had some wine in your day, I know this. You know very well what drink is best for.” Ramsay grew inpatient. The creature was loyal yes, but stupid, oh so stupid.

Reek looked away and instinctively covered his head with his arms. “Lord Ramsay, it has, it hasn't even been a day. I, you, I can't, my mouth, it all hurts too much.”

Propping himself up on his elbow, Ramsay bit hard onto Reek's shoulder. His skin was oily. “You deny me?”

“No!”

“You denied me. But, lucky for you, I wasn't asking for my cock in your mouth again. Greedy little fucking thing, you probably wanted it once more.”

“My Lord, I--”

“You might die, my Reek. I don't want you to, I want to continue to play with you forever. But I made a mistake cutting your precious finger off. I got too hungry. There is a monster in me, Reek. You can't see it, but it is there. It gets hungry when I look at you and sometimes I need to eat little pieces of you.” Ramsay ran a hand across Reek's chest, grabbing and pawing at him like bruised fruit. “Sometimes, I take bites that are too big. If I keep feeding, soon there will be nothing left. And then I will be hungry forever. So I need to pace myself, but it's just so hard when you're so,” he paused, trying to find the right word. “It's just so hard when you're such a whore.”

At the word, Reek pulled back.

“The wine will make this easier, you should know that. If not, you soon will,” Ramsay pushed Reek back down with a quick shove. He was never a strong man, but Reek's tiny frame was easy enough to throw around like a wet cloth. _Poor thing, he squirms as if he can escape._

“My Lord, I thought I was to be cleaned.”

“You keep diverting me.”

“I was to be cleaned, my hand, my mouth, my _Lord_!”

“One more trick.”

“I will pass out, I cannot, I just can't, I cannot serve you.”

“Remove your stinking rags.”

“My Lord!”

“Remove your filthy rags or I will do it for you and rape your tight, virgin hole until you bleed beautifully across my cock. Remove them.”

Reek bit his lip. He met Ramsay's eyes and locked them. The two paused. Ramsay studied his face. Ugly, yes, but that mouth and caved in cheeks took him deeper than any common bed warmer had. He was obedient, it was easy to overlook the gray ash that had befallen his skin tone and the newly showing ribs. Long ago, Reek's pupils had stopped shining and lay limp like coal. But something in them now purred.

“You would do that anyway, you sick _bastard_.”

The word no sooner registered in Ramsay's mind that his hands were on Reek's neck. He gripped tight, his thumbs against his windpipe. Moving all his weight on top of the animal, Ramsay pressed in. Reek gagged, choked, coughed.

“I keep you alive!” He screamed. “I keep you alive and give you food and give you my cock. And you dare? You dare? You want to die by my hand, I know the game you are trying to play. But you cannot die yet, you are needed.”

Reek held up his hands in submission, six fingers splayed.

“You are going to take my cock as if it is made of gold. You don't even deserve it. I'm so generous to you, and you don't even know it. I gave you my wine, I poured it from my own hand!” He let go off Reek's neck and tore off his own breeches. His cock was swollen with rage. The thing needed to be punished for that mouth. “Are you sorry?”

Reek said nothing.

“Are you sorry?” Ramsay pressed him into the bed, sliding his erect length across Reek's back. It was bony and hard against him. A vision of his white bones popping through skin fluttered through Ramsay's mind, and he nearly came just from thinking of how luscious his insides would look spilled out past skin. _Not yet, not yet, no he has to live for now._

“Yes, my Lord.” The answer was curt.

“I don't believe you.” Ramsay moved his hand towards Reek's pathetic breeches. They were stained and soiled past saving. He slid them off and wrinkled his nose. “Disgusting. But at least I clothe you in something. I could just as easily parade you around naked, to laugh at your scar and point out your lack of cock. Or does the humilation make it tingle, hmm? Do you feel a rise in your nethers when I degrade you, Reek?”

“No, my Lord.” Short, again.

Reek's ass was nearly flat and felt hard in Ramsay's open palm. He rubbed it, feeling for something to grab onto it. There was nothing there. “I've fucked corpses with better bodies than you. You're lucky I can even keep it up.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Reek's voice was deadpan.

“You. I don't like this. You are too submissive right now. Reek is loyal, Reek is always loyal.” Ramsay puzzled. “But something is wrong.” Ramsay smacked Reek's bony ass, though it hurt his hand more than he anticipated. Shaking it, he watched for a reaction. None. “React! Your Lord is demanding you reciprocate.”

Reek tilted his head up and spat out a mouth of liquid, some of it wine, some of it something salty and rough. He let out a sad laugh.

“Then fuck me, my Lord.” Ramsay smiled, his lips revealing greedy teeth. “Fuck me, my Lord Snow.”

Ramsay's cock jutted in without warning or preparation. The entrance to Reek's ass burned against the wet head of his cock, but he teared in and groaned. Reek screeched, he sounded like a wounded animal ready to die. He thrusted again.

“You despicable little thing!” Ramsay grabbed Reek's neck into a headlock, pulling it into the crook of his elbow. “And I was going to wash you? Now I'm going to drown you and open up your dead body, see what is inside such a horrible piece of shit like you. Do you want me to fuck your innards, Reek? Do you want my cock in your intestines? Do you want me to eat your heart while I cum inside your bloodstream?”

There was no sound but screaming, Reek bit down onto Ramsay's bed, crying.

“Why did you do it, why did you test me? You want your miserable life to end that badly?” Ramsay's precum was beginning to ease the pain of entering Reek's ass, but it hurt more than it brought him pleasure. _Even fucking him_ _was_ _work, what good is a pet if it's not always fun?_ Both their grunting overlapped into one steady stream of aches and noises, each half cursing, only letting out half syllables and consonants. “What does it feel like without a cock, Reek?” The words were difficult to form, Ramsay was not getting enough air.

He came, but the pressure of Reek's tightness around him hurt him more than it gave pleasure. There was not as much cum as Ramsay expected, and he pulled out wincing. “Wasn't even good, wasn't even worth it. You failed me, Reek. You couldn't even be a hole for me.”

Reek still lay, covering his face with his hands.

“Why do you disobey me when you know it only end in hurt?” The tenderness in Ramsay's speech starled Reek. The switching of kindness and abuse made him sea sick.

“My Lord is always kind, he only gives Reek what it deserves.”

“You called me things you knew you enrage me. Why? Do you want me to kill you and end our fun so soon? No, no, I need you. Not only just for my pleasure, but to help my father and I. You are a valuable prisoner, I cannot let you die on me. As much as I'd like to kill you and skin you, wear you to bed every night and fuck that pretty skull through the eye sockets. No, I can't.” He threaded his fingers behind Reek's ear. _Be soft, be tender, always leave him confused._ “You have to stay alive and be a good dog. Do you like the pain? I've heard of disgusting people who like to be whipped and called worthless, but no man enjoys the flaying knife. No man would want to lose his prized possession.”

Reek was silent, his face vacant.

“I get tired doing all the work and talking to myself, you know. You keep me good company, but I am always doing the talking. Someone I'm not sure if you even listen, or if you just pretend.” Ramsay bit Reek's ear, a little rougher than he intended. “Would it please you to be me? To be the one who get pleasured by the servant?”

“My Lord, I could not.”

“My Lord this, my Lord that. Reek, I grow bored of you. And boring me is the last thing you want to do. Remember the monster? The hungry monster? There's a monster that needs attention and newness too, and it grows tired when it rests. Some men would call me insatiable. Some would be content fucking the same things every night, sleeping in the same beds, getting their cock wet in the same ways. Not me, Reek. I crave newness always.” Ramsay gathered his hair and ran his hands through the tangles that had formed. “I can look like a woman for you Reek, if that is what you need.”

“Reek cannot, Reek is not a man anymore, Reek cannot lay with a woman.”

“No. Reek cannot.” Ramsay pulled something out of his pocket and hid it behind his back. Just as he expected, Reek shot up out of bed, the cum still seeping out of his hole. He trembled once more, the hair on his neck standing on end. He shook his head violently.

“I just want to be bathed, my Lord! I need to be cleaned, these wounds, they fester. I will die, I might die, I cannot die, you said I cannot die. The wine, it's too strong, everything is spinning, I will pass out, please!” He held his head with his palm, rubbing it across a headache.

With a laugh, Ramsay showed Reek what he hid: the dismembered finger. It was cold now, officially just meat and no longer part of a human.

“It'll make a thin, sad cock. But I've never been fucked like a woman, have I?”

“My Lord, I don't understand.”

“Fuck me, Reek. Fuck me like your common whores with your finger. Do I need to be any more blunt than that?”

“With that finger?”

“With this.”

“On, on your cock? I'm sorry, my Lord. Reek is so stupid.”

Ramsay smacked Reek across the face with the back of his hand. “Reek is too stupid, I often forget. No, fuck me like I fucked you. Do I have to do it again to remind you? Men have limits, you know. Or have you forgotten how a cock works?”

Reek rose up and put a hand on Ramsay's breeches, hesitant.

“If you are waiting for me to hurt you, it won't happen. Obey me. You were so good a few hours ago, why can't you continue? Disrobe me.”

With a nod, Reek worked his pained fingers across Ramsay's clothes. They were so soft and clean, he savored every moment of the threads' texture. He started from the top, unbuttoning Ramsay's doublet and jerkin. To Ramsay's surprise, Reek's face was—he could not place the expression—not afraid, not hurried. He looked as if he were enjoying the motions, not just pretending.

“Touch me, Reek. With your hands and mouth.”

Reek lapped at Ramsay's nipple, the edges of his teeth rubbing gently against the senstive skin. Catching himself, Ramsay stopped a low moan and swallowed it down. Mustn’t _show him that I like this too much, he will get the idea that he is better than he is._

“More. Write my name with your mouth. And if you spell it wrong, I will know. I will feel it. I will know and I will cut that hand off and let you rot.” Slowly, Reek dragged his tongue across Ramsay's chest, performing the arcs and lines of his name. He ran an A across his left nipple, a Y against the right. B-O-L-T-O-N across his chest, in bold swaths of spit. “Good, good, yes. Yes, what a good dog. Turn me over. Unrobe me completely.”

A sudden howl of pleasure erupted from Reek. _He likes this, the thing wants to be hard but it can't be_. Ramsay smiled. He was torturing him still. Knowing Reek did not have the strength to move him, Ramsay rolled over and guided Reek's hands to untie his smallclothes and pull them down. _Was Reek's breathing heavy from_ _dizziness_ _,_ _drunkenness_ _, or bleeding? Or pleasure?_

Reek held the finger against Ramsay's bottom, unsure of himself.

“Which end my Lord?”

“You stupid thing. The front. Like a finger, like it was yours.”

Reek rubbed its tip gently against Ramsay's opening. He slid it in, carefully, a tiny piece at a time, stopping and starting with unsure halts.

“Spit! Spit on it!” Ramsay screamed, it hurt more than he thought. Reek spat on the finger. “Coat it, the whole thing. Spit again.” He spat more, pathetic little outputs of pink water. He pushed in more, the spit allowing it to slide in easier.

A rhythm started, steady and certain now. Reek pushed the finger in, pulled it out, but not all the way and slid it back in. Ramsay muttered to himself, allowing Reek to hear his bassy voice fill with pleasure. It did feel good, he couldn't deny that. Being fucked like a woman had its charm.

“More! More, or I will cut off your toes and suck them!” Ramsay demanded and Reek complied. He slipped in a finger of his own, after spitting on it thoroughly. Two fingers rocked back and forth, Reek moved the one in a come hither motion, edging up against Ramsay's prostate. Where did the creature learn that trick, Ramsay thought, as his mind skyrocketed towards completion. He found himself screaming, moaning, like a common hound. “Reek!” He was ashamed to scream out the word with pleasure. _The creature does not deserve to be told he is good._ He fought against shouting it, but Reek was loud too, his hot little mouth close to Ramsay's ear now.

“I am yours, my Lord,” Reek whispered, with a lick across Ramsay's neck. “Reek belongs to Ramsay Bolton.”

It sent him over the edge. Ramsay did not think he had any cum left in him, and he nearly didn't. His only half hard cock sputtered out the last of his seed and lay limp against the bed. Reek stopped, and slowly eased out of his keeper. He placed the finger on the side of the bed, unsure what to do with it now.

Ramsay pulled Reek in towards him, his mouth covering him in kisses and wet bites. “You did good. You did good, so good.” Reek met his mouth, their tongues touched and tasted one another. “You deserve a bath. I will make sure you never die, never. My pet, my pet.”

Reek's eyes shut. The thing had finally passed out. Ramsay lowered him onto the bed, spreading his legs slightly to look at his body more. He tilted his head.

 _I should let him sleep, for now._ He thought, a feeling swelling inside him close to pride, close to happiness, close to love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of good response to "Salt" so I thought I'd write a direct sequel! Oh boy. Shit got pretty real. I thought that since Salt was from Reek's POV, "Close To" would go into Ramsay's head. And turns out, Ramsay is hard to write, but pretty fun. Thanks everyone for dealing with my gross porn and I hope you like it! If you have any prompts you'd like to see me try, let me know! And you should follow me on tumblr and talk to me @ Quarkity. 
> 
> If you draw fanart of my fanfic I will love you forever and be in your debt for life.


End file.
